La vengeance est un plat si froid
by Rhea S
Summary: Quand Jack invite Ianto à venir à la chasse au Weevil pour la première fois, il ne se doute pas que le sexy Gallois a d'autres projets en tête.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à la BBC, Russel T Davies et compagnie.

_L'action prend place entre l'épisode "Cadeaux grecs" et "Ils tuent encore Suzy" entre 23h00 et 00h00. (j'arrète de délirer, promis)  
_

merci à celles qui me poussent à terminer mes histoires, clin d'œil énorme vers hypnoweb

* * *

La rue était sombre et la nuit était froide. Les pavés de cette zone piétonnière étaient traitreusement glissants sous la fine pluie qui s'acharnait à tomber depuis le début de cette nuit galloise. Jack Harkness se sentait transi jusqu'à la moelle, et l'eau qui lui ruisselait sur la tête jusque dans le cou, le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Il aperçut l'ombre de la créature qu'il poursuivait depuis une bonne heure. Il se remit à courir. Ce weevil jouait au plus malin. A croire qu'un hypothétique Dr Moreau venait de donner un cerveau à cette bestiole-là. Le weevil s'engouffra sous un porche, zigzaguant entre les ombres, se mettant à l'abri. Jack savait qu'il se sentait poursuivi, car il empruntait de plus en plus de ruses pour lui échapper. Jack le perdit bientôt de vue. Il commençait à en avoir assez : la pluie, le froid et la partie de cache-cache.

Il brancha son oreillette et appela le Hub, Toshiko allait certainement pouvoir l'aider, en le guidant à travers les ruelles de ce vieux quartier, bien rénové certes, mais difficile d'accès pour la chasse au Weevil. Il eut la surprise d'entendre la voix chaude de l'employé du mois.

Owen avait eu raison de le lui décerner, "_tôt arrivé, tard parti, et toujours prêt à aider_." Encore que dans l'esprit d'Owen, cela n'était certainement pas un compliment.

- Oui, Monsieur ? l'interrogea Ianto.

- Toujours au Hub à ce que je vois.

- j'allais partir. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- que tu retrouve la trace du weevil que je chasse. Cherche sur les vidéos surveillance du quartier de Grangetown. Et dis à Tosh de me retrouver près de St peter, j'y ai laissé le SUV.

- Tosh est rentrée, vous vous souvenez de son rhume ? Il dégénérait, donc vous lui avez ordonné d'aller se coucher.

- Ah oui ? Jack n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, si tu le dis.

- oui, Monsieur.

- Alors, toi, rejoins-moi !

- dans 10 minutes, Monsieur, je vous retrouve au coin de Durham Street. C'est là que se trouve votre weevil. Il vient juste d'ouvrir une bouche d'égout et de s'engouffrer dedans.

- ah, que ferais-je sans toi ?

- je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

Jack coupa la communication avec un sourire canaille. "Ce Ianto, se dit-il, toujours prêt à donner de sa personne. Encore que certaines parties de sa personne sont plus attrayantes que d'autres. Humm, ça va encore passer encore pour du harcèlement, ça"

Il sentait qu'il y avait encore des tensions entre eux, depuis que le jeune homme à tout faire avait trahi sa confiance en enfermant sa petite amie, à demi cyberwoman dans le Hub. Mais Ianto commençait à nouveau à sourire et exprimer autre chose qu'une expression compassée à la Alfred. Il le soupçonnait même de prendre plaisir à lui donner du Monsieur d'un ton si déférent, rien que pour l'agacer. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser le besoin du capitaine à le surprendre et le dérouter. Il prenait un plaisir pervers à le faire rougir d'un mot ou d'une attention équivoque et ne passait pas une seule journée sans regarder attentivement son employé, sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive.

Petit à petit, ils réapprenaient à se faire confiance, même si parfois dans le regard de Ianto passaient des éclats de glace. Mais Jack ne semblait pas être perméable à ses changements d'humeur. Les caractères différents de ses équipiers étaient déjà suffisamment complexes à gérer : Owen et son cynisme à tout épreuve, Gwen et sa foi en l'humanité, Toshiko et sa passion pour la programmation informatique. De plus, il y avait ses propres émotions qui menaçaient parfois de le submerger, l'obligeant à toujours se contrôler et ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Il courrait à présent en direction de Durham Street, où Ianto avait retrouvé la trace de ce weevil farceur. Il jouait à cache-cache avec le capitaine, chose qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement venant d'un être au quotient intellectuel guère plus affuté que celui d'un rat. Il arriva, pestant contre la décision du maire Margareth Blaine, d'avoir conserver les pavés originaux de la ville. Il venait de manquer de se rompre le cou dix fois en glissant allègrement sur les pavés humides.

Ianto l'attendait déjà près de la bouche d'égout sus-nommée. Jack regarda ostensiblement sa montre.

- Tu es en avance !

- Non, fit Ianto en sortant son oignon, qu'il dissimulait dans la poche de son veston rayé, je suis à l'heure.

- Comme toujours.

- On peut arrêter avec les évidences, monsieur ?

Jack haussa les épaules et lui décocha le sourire N°7, celui où l'érotisme le plus torride jaillissait comme un trop plein d'énergie. Il eut le malin plaisir de le voir rougir et se voûter légèrement. Ianto paraissait légèrement tremblant. Le trac certainement, se dit Jack, en se rappelant soudain que le jeune homme ne s'occupait pas de cette partie-là de la capture d'une créature. Il en disposait mais n'avait jamais été sur le terrain avant.

- Alors, prêt pour ta première chasse au weevil ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, tout va bien se passer. ça fait toujours ça la première fois !

- Vous ne vous lassez jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Pourquoi, je devrais ? dit Jack en souriant plus largement encore, rien que pour voir sa ligne d'épaules chavirer, et ses yeux esquiver les siens. Bon, il est ici ?

- Oui, il doit être seul.

- Dans les égouts, je doute sérieusement. Mais je connais la configuration de ceux-là. Derrière toi, c'est le cimetière de Sainte Grace. L'égout a été fermé de ce côté pour éviter que les morts et les rebuts des vivants ne se mélangent.

- Élégante expression, Monsieur.

- Ravi que ça te plaise. Donc, un mur par-ici, un collecteur bouché par-là et un weevil au milieu. Tu m'attends ici, je vais le rabattre vers toi et tu l'étourdiras à sa sortie et j'irais te payer une glace.

- humm, Monsieur, cela implique que vous entriez dans un égout, et que vous y pataugiez. Et cela, malgré le nettoyage récent de votre manteau. J'ai pas envie de prendre une glace avec vous, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- J'ordonne, tu obéis. Chasse, capture et puis glace...

- en plein hiver ? ironisa Ianto, les yeux brillants.

- Prenez des employés, donnez leur un peu de pouvoir sur vous et tout de suite, ils en profitent...râla Jack pour la forme, mais il avait l'œil qui pétillait et ses mains glaciales le démangeaient de se mettre au chaud dans le cou du jeune homme pour goûter sa chaleur.

Ianto dut voir la faim dans le regard amusé de Jack, car il détourna les yeux, semblant s'absorber dans la contemplation de sa manche droite. Jack haussa les épaules en riant.

- Au travail, je vais rentrer par l'autre grille d'égout. Ouvre celle-ci et sois attentif, dès que le weevil sort, tu l'assommes avec ça. Il lui tendit un pistolet étourdissant.

Jack courut jusqu'à la prochaine bouche d'égout, la souleva sans effort et disparut dans l'égout, regardant une dernière fois Ianto, surprenant un regard glacial posé sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant. L'odeur âcre et fétide de l'égout lui agressa les sens. Posant son bras sur sa visage, il prit quelques inspirations avant de s'habituer à ça. Comme si on pouvait s'y habituer.

Il sortit sa torche de son manteau et commença à arpenter l'égout, silencieusement. Dans ce repaire glougloutant, repoussant, où de l'eau s'écoulait librement le long des murs, son oreille se faisait sensible, discriminant les sons qui lui parvenaient de manière étouffé. Il entendit le raclement du fer contre la pierre, Ianto ouvrait le passage à l'air libre. Puis il entendit un grognement reniflant. Le weevil ! Il venait de passer devant lui, sans le repérer ! Merde ! Jack jura, son plan tombait à l'eau, enfin à l'eau, c'est une façon de voir.

Le weevil ne s'embarrassa pas de sentiment, il lui sauta dessus et tenta de lui déchirer la gorge. Jack le repoussa à coup de torche, mais celle-ci explosa bientôt sur le crâne de la créature, le condamnant à l'obscurité. Contrairement à l'alien, Jack n'était pas nyctalope. Il recula, évidemment le weevil avait récupéré des forces, lui. Jack tenait l'alien à bout de bras, repoussant la tête grimaçante, à la bouche pleine de dents aigües, à l'haleine fétide. Il émit un sourire crispé, reculant son visage.

- Si tu crois, mon gros, que je vais me laisser embrasser...je couche pas le premier soir, je croyais que c'était clair...

Il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage, lui explosant l'arcade sourcilière et lui coupant momentanément la parole. Légèrement sonné, il ne put éviter que la gueule du weevil se plante dans sa gorge. Il se sentit faiblir, sa prise sur le monstre eut moins de force tandis qu'il perdait son sang. La douleur dévorante le fit tomber sur les genoux. Il murmura "Ianto". Il se trouvait sous l'ouverture de la bouche d'égout, le ciel noir, illuminé seulement par les lampadaires se brouilla sous sa vue. Le jeune homme se trouvait à genoux près de la plaque, le regardant, frémissant, tendu vers lui.

Dans ses yeux, Jack y lut un chagrin immense et une détermination terrifiante alors que les traits de son visage exprimait un dégout pour lui-même et la torture que cela représentait de le voir ainsi attaquer par le weevil. Il tremblait de haine et d'angoisse, les yeux brillants de larmes mais ne bougea pas.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans la mort, Jack se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas secouru.

_"si un jour, je dois vous sauver…je vous regarderais souffrir et mourir !_" L'affirmation vint lui frapper le fond du crâne et ricocher entre ses neurones faiblissantes alors qu'il emportait dans la mort, le regard déchiré de Ianto. Enfoiré.

* * *

bon, la suite dès qu'elle sera finie. En attendant, vous pouvez vous défouler dans vos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et maintenant la suite_ _(comme dirait un de mes chouchous)_

* * *

Le hub était silencieux à sa manière, des cliquetis de griffes, des lointains grognements, des clapotis d'eau. Cela rejoignait le bourdonnement des ordinateurs en pleine recherche, le ronflement du ptéranodon et le léger battement de ses ailes. Ianto savourait habituellement ces moments de calme, où le monde lui semblait enfin arrêter sa course et lui permettait de réfléchir. Mais depuis un certain temps, ces instants-là lui étaient devenus pénibles à supporter.

Il préférait mille fois avoir son esprit et ses mains occupés à autre chose qu'à penser et trembler. Ce frémissement ne le quittait plus, depuis la mort de Lisa, comme des minuscules répliques à son tremblement de terre intime. La présence des autres lui était devenu nécessaire, un besoin d'être entouré pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas s'appesantir sur la douleur, la rage et la haine qui accompagnaient sa vie désormais. Chaque souffle qu'il prenait avait le gout amer du chagrin et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre une vie normale. Tant bien même qu'il n'ait jamais eu une vie normale depuis qu'il avait intégré Torchwood.

Il secoua la tête. Il s'aperçut qu'il était encore parti vagabonder dans ses pensées. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se vautrer dans sa propre souffrance. Le seul remède de cette situation atroce était de s'activer, de travailler et de materner ses co-équipiers. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Owen a besoin d'un souffre-douleur qui sache lui faire le seul café qu'il puisse boire, Gwen, une oreille compatissante qui sache l'écouter silencieusement, Tosh, un ami qui sache lui rappeler de temps à autre qu'elle n'est pas un robot à l'esprit extraordinairement intelligent.

Il venait juste de la mettre dehors. Owen l'avait abrutie de médicaments contre un rhume particulièrement coriace. Mais elle était aussi dure à cuire que son virus; elle avait tenu à rester travailler encore sur un programme qu'elle gardait secret. Ianto soupçonnait la jeune femme d'avoir presque réussi, à voir l'air réjoui qu'elle arborait tout à l'heure. Il l'avait finalement menacé de la mettre sous camisole et de la ramener chez elle de force, afin qu'elle prenne du repos et qu'elle cesse de contaminer la base. Elle avait pris ça pour une plaisanterie, bien sûr.

Mais, à cette heure tardive, il travaillait encore à désinfecter les parois de son ordinateur, les tasses, son bureau et toutes surfaces qu'elle aurait pu toucher. Il tentait de se donner bonne conscience en se disant que c'était pour éviter une épidémie dans la base. Mais en réalité, il n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez lui. De plus rien que d'imaginer Jack malade, cela lui donnait la nausée. Impossible, il serait un homme impossible à soigner. Jack. La cause de ses souffrances.

Depuis ses débuts à Torchwood 3, il sentait son regard sur lui, alors qu'il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il sentait ses mains frôler les siennes alors qu'il lui donnait son café ou lui soumettait des dossiers. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer ses attentions, ni s'empêcher d'y réagir. Il tentait d'ordinaire de cacher son embarras, teinté de quelque chose sur lequel il ne voulait pas mettre un nom, par des plaisanteries sur le harcèlement au travail. Mais à cause de Lisa, le cœur n'y était plus. La rage et la colère qui le brûlait prenait racine dans la mort de la jeune femme. Que Jack lui ait ordonné de la tuer l'avait brisé moralement et physiquement.

Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour cacher la femme à demi-cybernétique dans la base, il avait été jusqu'à falsifier les vidéos du hub. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que Toshiko ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il avait tout tenté pour préserver la vie de la jeune femme. Il avait réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de la structure la maintenant en vie sans aucune aide. Ce dont il avait été fier. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à la re-transformer en humaine, ni à persuader Jack qu'elle pouvait être sauvée. La douleur qui rongeait son esprit depuis quelques semaines menaça de le submerger. Il respira profondément et compta à voix basse jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'apaise. Une technique comme une autre qu'il commençait à douter de l'efficacité.

Il avait terminé sa journée et se prépara à éteindre les ordinateurs et appareils qu'aimablement Owen avait laissé en route.  
-"_Mérite ton titre d'employé du mois_" lui avait-il lancé, la dernière fois qu'il s'était plaint de l'état dans lequel il retrouvait régulièrement la salle d'autopsie. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de laisser trainer des entrailles sur le sol. A bien y réfléchir, oui, sans doute. Peu importe, il s'était vengé. Depuis une semaine, Owen ne tournait plus qu'au décaféiné. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était endormi sur le décolleté de sa dernière conquête. Bah, Ianto avait peut-être la main un peu lourde sur le temesta, cela lui apprendrera à se moquer de lui. Jack avait acquiescé au titre d'employé du mois, ce qui inexplicablement lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Décidément, il ne se comprenait plus, ce mélange si compliqué entre la haine et l'admiration pour le capitaine.

Sa main se posa sur l'ordinateur de Toshiko. Elle avait mis un post-it pour le prévenir "NE PAS ETEINDRE - Travail en cours" souligné trois fois, en rose. Hum, son travail devait être vraiment important. Il se rappela la soufflante que Gwen et Owen avait eu, il y a quelques jours, pour avoir osé frapper son précieux ordinateur avec un ballon. Qui pouvait être assez idiot pour jouer au foot dans une base remplie d'artefact extra-terrestre et d'informatique ? Ne cherchez plus, Owen et Gwen. Ianto se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux. Il les entendait souvent chuchoter et rire entre eux et se taire dès que quelqu'un passait. Sans compter que Gwen était tout sauf discrète quand elle trouvait quelqu'un à son goût. Les regards ne trompaient personne et certainement pas lui. Owen, fallait le vouloir quand même.

Il regarda l'écran de visionnage des caméras de surveillance. Il voyait Cardiff apparaitre sous la pluie, autant de petites cartes postales dévoilant le visage de la capitale. Il adorait manipuler les caméras, rechercher des vues singulières de la ville, révéler la beauté caché de la cité. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait avouer passer autant de temps à ça.

En zoomant sur un de ses quartiers favoris, il eut la surprise de découvrir Jack galopant à toutes jambes derrière un weevil. Aussitôt, son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine,accompagné d'une boule de douleur au creux du ventre, comme un serpent lové dans un nid de haine. Cela devenait franchement perturbant. Il remarqua que le weevil tentait de perdre son poursuivant dans les rues tortueuses du quartier. Il se cachait de loin en loin, derrière un porche, près d'une statue. Il était malin et Jack paraissait à bout de nerf. Ianto s'amusa à suivre le weevil, jusqu'à sa cachette. Il avait envie de surprendre le capitaine en lui offrant le weevil sur un plateau. Pourquoi voulait-il autant son approbation ? Certainement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette créature dans la nature.

Ce fut Jack qui appela finalement, via l'oreillette de Tosh. Il répondit avec déférence, maitrisant sa voix. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer que depuis presque 20 mn, il les suivait à l'écran. La conversation s'engagea. Ianto se sentait fébrile et tentait de se contrôler. Jack avait cet effet agaçant sur lui. Il le rendait nerveux, anxieux, avec cette désagréable impression d'être à nu devant lui et de lire ce qui se cachait dans les replis de son cerveau, ceux-là même qu'il refusait d'interroger.

- Toujours au Hub à ce que je vois.

- J'allais partir. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- que tu retrouve la trace du weevil que je chasse. Cherche sur les vidéos surveillance du quartier de Grangetown. Et dis à Tosh de me retrouver près de St peter, j'y ai laissé le SUV.

- Tosh est rentrée, vous vous souvenez de son rhume, il dégénérait, donc vous lui avez ordonné d'aller se coucher. _Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? il ne savait pas._

- Ah oui ? si tu le dis.

- oui, Monsieur. _Pourquoi mentir ?_

- Alors, toi, rejoins-moi !

- dans 10 minutes, Monsieur, je vous retrouve à Durham street, c'est là que se trouve votre weevil. Il vient juste d'ouvrir une bouche d'égout et de s'engouffrer dedans. _Il se passa la main sur les yeux, incapable de détacher son regard du visage radieux de Jack._

- ah, que ferais-je sans toi ?

- je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

Jack avait raccroché. Ianto avait les mains tremblantes et les jambes inexistante en-dessous des genoux. Il se demanda s'il ne commençait pas à couver le virus de Toshiko. Son coeur battait à tout rompre sans qu'il en connaisse la cause. Il avala le café qui restait dans la tasse près de lui. Décaféiné. Beurk. Il attrapa son manteau lourd et sortit en courant de la base.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il se trouvait au pied d'un étrange édifice, un mur dont les pierres n'auraient pas rechigné contre un démoussage, étudiant les glyphes en ancien gallois qui y étaient gravés. Jack était en retard et Ianto était nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à une chasse au Weevil, et ne savait pas comment cela allait se dérouler. Il vit enfin Jack arriver en courant, d'une foulée légère, son manteau tourbillonnant à tous les vents. Il s'arrêta en dérapant une dernière fois sur les pavés avec une tête de gamin joyeux, faisant mine de vérifier sa montre. Le capitaine voulait jouer. Il réprima un mouvement d'humeur, il était bien trop tendu pour ça. Jack, après quelques mots, lui décocha un sourire qui fila se ficher dans le coeur de Ianto, attisant les serpents qui vivaient dans son ventre. La haine lui parut soudain un moyen efficace pour se défendre contre des émotions inconnues. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, de peur qu'il ne lise cette rage qui l'habitait et qui lui faisait regretter d'être né.

- Alors, prêt pour ta première chasse au weevil ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, tout va bien se passer. ça fait toujours ça la première fois !

- vous ne vous lassez jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ianto se félicita de réussir à maitriser si bien sa voix, alors que le sous-entendu graveleux était énorme. Il se sentait encore gêné par ce genre d'allusion mais il avait raison, le détester rendait les choses plus faciles. Jack lui expliqua la position des égouts. Il se força à écouter afin de comprendre ce que l'homme lui racontait, en évitant de se focaliser sur la ligne ferme de son menton et sur la soudaine démangeaison de son poing droit.

-....et tu l'étourdiras à sa sortie et j'irais te payer une glace.

Mais, que dit-il, c'est une proposition, ça ? Il répondit comme si cela ne venait pas de le déstabiliser.

- humm, Monsieur, cela implique que vous entriez dans un égout, et que vous y pataugiez. Cela, malgré le nettoyage récent de votre manteau, je n'ai pas envie de prendre une glace avec vous, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- j'ordonne, tu obéis, chasse, capture et puis glace...

- en plein hiver ?

Il jouait sur le mode ironique mais il se sentait malade de jouer cette comédie. Cependant le capitaine attendait cela de lui. Il ne s'amusait que trop à le secouer de cette manière. Il rêva qu'il lui effaçait ce sourire fatal du visage, qu'il lui brisait la mâchoire pour effacer ce sourire triomphant, pochait ses yeux trop doux, qu'il serrait ce torse à lui casser les côtes...

- Prenez des employés, donnez leur un peu de pouvoir sur vous et tout de suite, ils en profitent...

Jack attendait une réponse mais le Gallois ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le capitaine entende ce qu'il aurait à dire de cela.

Obéir, il a déjà donné, pour que cela lui a servi jusqu'ici. Il se haït lui-même d'avoir laisser le Capitaine Jack Harkness disposer de sa Lisa, d'obliger les membres de l'équipe à lui ôter la vie, alors qu'il s'en était révélé incapable. Il s'était juré de lui faire payer. Le destin venait peut être de lui en fournir l'occasion. Il ne put s'empècher de le regarder partir vers l'autre bouche d'égout alors que la voix de la haine rugissait dans ses oreilles, dragon libéré de son contrôle défaillant.

Deux voix en lui se contre-disaient et se battaient pour le contrôle de son esprit. L'une lui hurlait de saisir l'occasion de se venger et d'accomplir ce qu'il lui avait un jour promis. L'autre lui chuchotait d'une voix séductrice de profiter du temps présent et du sourire du capitaine. Complètement irrationnel, il lui semblait devenir fou. Ses mains tremblèrent, son souffle s'accéléra. Il oscillait entre les deux propositions, issues de son seul esprit déchiré, un choix cornélien dont l'issue le terrifiait.  
Il se laissa tomber à terre et saisit à mains nues la plaque d'égout sans égard pour ses vétements. Choisir, choisir... le tuer ou le laisser vivre... les pensées s'emmèlaient les unes aux autres dans un maelstrom impossible à contenir. Il arracha la plaque de son emplacement et resta à attendre, la main désepérement crispée sur le pistolet étourdisseur que Jack lui avait confié.

Il entendit des grognements, humain, inhumain, comment le savoir ? Il entendit la plaisanterie forcée de Jack, et le craquement de la lampe, puis un cri de douleur. Il se mordit les lèvres, incapable de faire un choix. Pourrait-il seulement lui faire du mal ?

Il vit le capitaine s'approcher, reculant sous l'assaut de la créature, tombant à genoux. Ses yeux vacillants se rivèrent aux siens, alors que la mort s'approchait de lui à grand pas. "Ianto" son nom prononcé dans un souffle lui parut résonner comme le tonnerre à son oreille. Il se tendit vers son capitaine, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi. Toutefois, il se raidit, comme si son nom murmuré avait permis à une des voix de prendre le dessus et de finalement opérer un choix : laisser faire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, seulement regarder le weevil s'acharner sur le corps du capitaine. Pourquoi il lui semblait lire dans le regard de Jack la compréhension et l'acceptation ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se tenta de se carapaçonner de haine pour regarder l'hallali du weevil sur le capitaine, mais la porté de son choix vint le frappa à l'estomac, violemment. Il n'eut que le temps de se rejeter en arrière pour vomir l'horreur, cette haine dévastatrice qui l'a poussé à commettre un acte irréparable. Il recula aussi loin qu'il put, rampant en pleurant de rage et de desespoir sur les pavés sales et mouillés. Il toucha du dos la paroi du cimetière Sainte Grace et y resta prostré vide de toute pensée, coupé de toute sensation.

* * *

Bon, je vous laisse vous défouler dans vos reviews, y'a pas à dire mais ça motive énormément.


	3. Chapter 3

_Après avoir été sérieusement inspirée (je me suis fais plaisir), je vous laisse avec l'avant-dernier chapitre. Et oui, tout a une fin. _

_Alors avec un beau papier-cadeau et un grand ruban (Clin d'oeil à IA) : la suite.  
_

* * *

L'égout avait enfin retrouvé son calme, le weevil avait disparu après avoir achevé le Capitaine. Le corps de Jack reposait à présent à moitié dans l'eau saumâtre, la tête à demi immergée. Le sang avait cessé de couler de ses blessures mortelles. Son visage grisâtre avait les narines pincées, la bouche tirée en un trait amer, les yeux clos. Son cou faisait un angle bizarre, perturbant avec le reste de sa personne. Son manteau était lacéré, sa chemise couverte de sang et de saletés. Le silence était rempli d'échos étranges, de sons réverbérés par l'eau et les voûtes anciennes de l'égout.

Dans un sursaut qui le cambra tout entier, Jack releva la tête en prenant une large respiration. Il reprenait conscience, la peau blanchâtre, les yeux hagards. Son cou se remit en place d'un craquement inquiétant. La douleur acheva de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il s'assit, se frotta le visage de ses mains dégoutantes et se rappela ce qui venait de se passer. Cela lui revint comme des flashs de mémoire, accompagnés de l'impression du moment : la mise à mort par le weevil, stupide mort qui, de plus, n'était pas la première, la passivité de Ianto, non, la trahison de son employé et ce qu'il avait cru lire dans son regard. N'empèche, cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Jack avait cru comprendre son geste mais ce mélange dans l'expression de Ianto, le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, être assis au fond d'un cloaque glacial, n'est pas le lieu idéal pour réfléchir. Il se releva avec difficulté, les membres gourds et le manteau lourd de l'eau dont il s'était gorgé. Il lui fallait retrouver le jeune homme et avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

o0o0o

Ianto était figé dans une position fœtale, le long du mur froid du cimetière Sainte Grace, dans une sorte de renfoncement angulaire, où la pluie et les gouttières se faisaient un malin plaisir de lui couler dans le dos et se mêler à ses larmes. Il tenait contre lui le pistolet étourdisseur, incapable de relâcher l'étreinte de ses doigts. Il se sentait engourdi de corps et d'esprit. Ses pensées lui venaient avec lenteur, pleine d'interrogations. Il avait laissé tué le capitaine. Comment les autres allaient-il réagir ? comment revenir au Hub ? Pourquoi l'avoir laisser mourir ? L'horreur lui revint en pleine face. Jack était mort. Il se remémora les instants volés où il regardait son capitaine, le sourire, sa stature. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant de sa mort ? Il s'était vengé, certes, mais au prix de sa santé mentale.

De plus, voila qu'il le voyait s'approcher de lui, l'air plus grave que jamais. Un fantôme ! Les poils des bras de Ianto se dressèrent à cette évocation. Il se recroquevilla plus encore, cachant son visage entre ses bras. Il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible, comme à l'approche de son père quand il était enfant et qu'il craignait de se faire battre. Il entendit un bruit glissant, celui de quelqu'un qui marche sous le coup d'une grande fatigue. Son imagination s'emballa, non, pas un fantôme, mais un zombie ! Quelque chose venu pour lui dévorer le cerveau. Au moins, ça le changerait du chagrin qui lui dévorait l'âme. Sa main se crispa un peu plus autour du pistolet. Il douta que cela puisse faire quelque chose, mais il fallait qu'il se défende, du moins pour l'honneur, pour ne pas se laisser tuer sans au moins combattre. Il releva la tête et riva ses yeux au regard, étrangement calme du Capitaine.

o0o0o

Jack avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à ressortir de l'égout, entre les barreaux glissants, ses mains glissantes, son manteau et ses vêtements qui pesaient des tonnes. Et cette fatigue qui le prenait souvent après le retour à la vie. Comme si cela lui consumait toutes les forces vives de son corps. Il ressentait un épuisement et une langueur dans tous les membres, ce qui était plutôt handicapant pour réaliser une sortie de tombeau avec classe. Il s'effondra sur le sol et se résolut à ramper sur le ventre, plus facile que de se remettre tout de suite debout. Il pleuvait toujours, mais la pluie le dérangeait moins que l'odeur effroyable qui agressait son nez. Non, on ne s'y habituait jamais. Il laissa l'averse qui avait repris lui nettoyer le visage et rincer le plus gros des dommages causés à son habillement. Mais autant qu'il se fasse une raison, manteau, pantalon, chaussures et chemise étaient totalement irrécupérable, même pour les doigts de fée de Ianto.

D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-il, celui-là? Jack se releva avec lenteur, cherchant son équilibre sur les pavés glissants, cherchant du regard son employé. Il se trouvait loin de la bouche d'égout, près du mur de soutènement d'une chapelle, recevant les eaux collectées d'une gouttière crevé sur le crâne. A-t-il décidé de se suicider par noyade ? Si c'était le cas, ça risquait d'être long!

Jack s'approcha de lui. Il croisa son regard, et tenta de lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, enfin pas tant que ça. Cependant, il ne lut que de la terreur dans ses yeux si bleus et le vit se prostrer en une attitude de défense. Il ne lui manquait que des piquants pour jouer le rôle d'un hérisson à la pièce de Noël de l'école du coin. Il s'approcha doucement, un pied après l'autre tentant de ne pas l'effaroucher plus. Il était arrivé à un demi mètre de lui, quand il vit apparaitre dans sa main le pistolet étourdisseur qu'il lui avait laissé. Il leva les mains, ce truc pouvait être très désagréable et il sortait juste de la mort, surement pas pour repartir dans le coltar.

o0o0o

Ianto, lentement se déplia, sans quitter des yeux, l'être qui le regardait. Il se leva, le menaçant d'une main tremblante. Il dévisageait l'homme dégoulinant en face de lui. Est-ce possible que les zombis aient ces yeux-là et cette expression ? La seule connaissance des zombis qu'il avait, lui venait des films de Roméro. Et le Jack en face de lui ne ressemblait pas au casting de 1968 de "la Nuit des Morts-Vivants". Alors, que cela signifiait-il ? Il croyait cauchemarder, un homme, mort sous ses yeux, venait de revenir à la vie. Sans aucune blessure. C'était la fin, son esprit partit battre la campagne, en oubliant son corps trempé, qui résistait à la tentation de toucher l'être en face de lui.

Il allait tirer lorsque l'homme d'une prise lui retira l'arme des mains et l'attira vers lui en tirant sur son bras, et se collant à son dos d'une rotation. Étonnamment chaud, ce souffle dans son cou, vivant. Ses cheveux sur sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Il ne sut pas si cela le rendait heureux ou désespéré. Il lutta contre l'étreinte puante de Jack, balança la tête en arrière et le frappa à la pointe du menton, se tortillant pour échapper à son emprise. Jack, surpris par la manœuvre, tituba et le lâcha. Ianto devint fou, se retourna et se déchaina contre lui, frappant comme un homme ivre. Ivre de colère.

o0o0o

Jack accusa le coup avec surprise, depuis quand le petit personnel se permettait de le frapper ! Ah oui, il le devait le prendre pour un revenant. Il esquiva les coups portés à l'aveuglette et revint à la charge, un direct du droit en direction du foie. Ianto se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Il enchaine par un crochet du gauche en direction de son visage. Il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Des années d'entrainement à la salle de boxe ressortaient soudain, l'enchainement qu'il y avait appris était d'une efficacité redoutable. Il y allait peut-être un peu fort. Il tenta de maitriser ses coups, de frapper moins fort.

Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas, il était tellement enragé qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, ni les coups, ni la douleur. Il balança son poing, explosant la pommette de Jack qui trouva que ça commençait à bien faire. Il répondit, vif comme l'éclair, l'arcade sourcilière de Ianto se fendit sous le choc et le sang commença à couler, l'aveuglant à demi. Il recula, les yeux hagards, la respiration courte et heurtée. Jack le regarda, étonné par la hargne qui couvait dans son regard. La rage le rendait terrifiant et magnifique, la chemise à moitié sortie, la cravate de travers. Le Gallois se jeta sur lui, prêt à mordre, les doigts prêts à déchirer. Attrapant ses bras, Jack résista et le repoussa contre le mur du cimetière. Il se plaqua contre lui, torse contre torse et l'embrassa sauvagement.

o0o0o

L'espace d'un instant, Ianto avait ressenti toute la haine et la rage remonter du plus profond de ses tripes, le poussant à vouloir déchirer ce visage trop beau,. Il sentait les vagues de la colère battre le ressac dans ses tréfonds. Il gouta le sang sur ses lèvres et se rua sur Jack. Sans comprendre ce qui arriva, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur froid et des lèvres chaudes s'appliquaient contre sa bouche tuméfiée par les coups. Le choc se répercuta dans tout son corps, amollissant sa volonté destructrice. Les mains de Jack se posèrent sur son corps, dures, remontant le long de ses côtes avant de se faire plus douces alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir. Une langue joueuse frappa contre ses dents. Ses propres mains, contre sa volonté, pénétrèrent sous les vêtements trempés du capitaine, cherchant sa chaleur, sentant son cœur battre. La colère le reprit. Vivant, il était mort et maintenant vivant. D'un geste tout à fait traitre, il lui fit un croc en jambe et le fit tomber à terre en utilisant son poids pour s'effondrer sur lui.

o0o0o

Jack se trouva déstabilisé. Il avait cru que le jeune homme sous le choc du baiser allait se calmer et peut être y répondre. Mais il tomba lourdement et le corps du gallois lui écrasa les côtes, coupant sa respiration. Ses yeux cherchèrent le regard de Ianto, enfiévré, plissé sous une interrogation qui lui brisa le cœur. Ses mains se perdirent sur le grand corps qui le maitrisait au sol, courant le long de la colonne vertébrale qu'il sentait malgré le manteau lourd et trempé de pluie. Il s'aventura le long des côtes, redressant la tête pour y chercher ses lèvres. Un seul baiser lui avait donné le gout du Ianto, même amer et désespéré. Il voulait à nouveau y goûter. Le jeune homme le maintenait serré entre ses bras. Ses mains plantées de chaque coté de sa tête tremblaient, comme sous le coup d'une émotion trop intense pour être contenue, la respiration sifflante, douloureuse, précipitée.

- hum, dit-il, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, bataille pour rire ou bataille pour baise ?

Ianto frappa le sol près de sa tête, violemment et se releva à toute vitesse. Jack le regarda éberlué s'enfuir en courant. il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu un tel effet sur quelqu'un et quelque part s'en trouva vexé.

o0o0o

Ianto sentait sa main le lancer. La douleur irradiait et remontait le long de son bras en vagues successives. La saillie de Jack l'avait pris de court, lui remettant les idées en place. Il venait se battre avec son chef, peu de temps après l'avoir vu mourir sous les dents d'un weevil et cette phrase le mettait face à une réalité qu'il avait du mal à appréhender. Plutôt que de l'assommer ou l'embrasser à son tour, il s'était explosé la main contre un pavé. Et il avait mal. Quoique la douleur lui faisait oublier celle plus profonde de son cœur. Il fuyait loin de Jack, loin de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : trouver un endroit douillet, un endroit chaud, sec, propre où réfléchir et lécher ses plaies en paix. Il se trouvait tellement concentré sur cette pensée, s'interdisant d'approfondir ce qui pouvait grouiller dans les tréfonds de son âme, qu'il manqua une foulée dans sa course, glissant sur un de ces pavés si traitres qui composait la chaussée piétonnière. L'espace d'un instant, si long et si court, il lui sembla voler. Mais l'atterrissage fut rude, spécialement pour son crâne qui sonna durement sur le sol, l'assommant sur place. Il fut presque heureux de la venue de cette obscurité qui annonçait le repos pour sa raison mise à mal.

o0o0o

Jack s'était relevé aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il partit à la recherche du jeune homme. D'accord, il l'avait laissé mourir dans cet étroit boyau putride, qui servait d'égout à cette magnifique ville. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser s'enfuir de la sorte. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, et de chaque coté. Pourquoi l'avoir regardé mourir ? pourquoi cette haine sur son visage ? et ce baiser où, un moment, il avait cru qu'il allait répondre? Lui-même avait certaines choses à lui expliquer. Il ne s'était pas tout à fait montré honnête envers lui. Ce pouvoir auto-guérisseur, il le cachait de tous depuis si longtemps, que c'était devenu une seconde nature de le celer à ses équipiers. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait poussé à fuir ainsi. Il le suivit de loin, Ianto courrait très vite, sans s'arrêter, sans prêter attention à son suiveur. Il le vit glisser et s'effondrer sur le sol, sans bouger. Un instant, son cœur s'arrêta avant de reprendre la course précipitée qui était la sienne depuis ce baiser qui hantait encore ses lèvres. Il courut avec prudence, vers le corps immobile du gallois. Il se pencha sur lui et vérifia ses constantes, vivant mais assommé. Son visage semblait beaucoup plus apaisé dans l'inconscience. Il chargea l'homme sur son épaule et le ramena avec lui. une fois réveillé, peut-être qu'il allait être plus facile de parler avec lui.

* * *

_comme d'habitude, je vous laisse vous défouler ... pas taper, hein ! Je reviens bientôt avec le final.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Petit commentaire : merci pour les reviews, certains visibles et d'autres non, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et entraîne la machine à idées (et oui, je marche à la carotte)  
_

_Ce chapitre final m'a causé quelques soucis et je l'ai écrit peut être trop vite. S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents, Messieurs, Dames. Mais j'ai du mal avec les fins, ça me rend triste. _

"L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité ; seule la lumière le peut. La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine ; seul l'amour le peut"

Martin Luther King

* * *

Jack avait déposé le paquet dégoulinant qui se nommait Ianto Jones dans une cellule au premier sous-sol. Après la crise de tout à l'heure, il préférait prendre quelques précautions avant son réveil. Il lui donna un léger calmant et vérifia que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop importantes. A part, la bosse du crâne, ça devrait aller. Il lui colla une poche de glace sous la tête et partit prendre une douche si chèrement désirée. Cela lui permit de se calmer à son tour. La respiration rauque de Ianto dans son cou tandis qu'il le portait, lui avait porté les nerfs à ébullition. Il profita amplement de la douche, respirant la vapeur d'eau et se débarrassant des sanies des égouts. En moins de 10 minutes, il ressemblait à nouveau au capitaine Jack Harkness, cheveux mouillés, en bataille, sentant enfin le savon. Il courut jusqu'à la cellule, anxieux, prenant juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour le soigner. Ianto ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Il s'absorba dans sa contemplation, alors que l'image du jeune homme batailleur restait imprimé sur sa rétine. Malgré la retenue de ses coups, son visage avait marqué : un œil poché, une lèvre éclatée, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, nul doute il y avait été fort, sans compter la main qu'il espérait ne pas être cassée. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il le soigna, tandis que le jeune homme restait immobile, toujours inconscient.

Il nettoya son visage sur lequel le sang faisait des arabesques brunes et appliqua la pommade odorante. Après un moment de réflexion, il ouvrit sa chemise pour voir les dégâts. Son torse était couvert de bleus. Il grimaça et lentement enduisit le jeune homme de pommade, réprimant son envie de le couvrir de baisers. Il n'allait certainement pas profiter de son inconscience pour assouvir un besoin qui commençait à lui ronger les reins. C'était une chose pour laquelle il fallait être deux, et consentants. Au vu de la bagarre de tout à l'heure, le persuader n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Quoique que ce baiser le hantait encore. Et s'il y avait répondu ? Il sentit que le jeune homme s'agitait sous ses doigts, il n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller désormais. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit sur un soupir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

o0o0o

Au sortir de l'inconscience, le corps établit toujours des priorités. Le premier sens à émerger est le toucher. Ianto sentit des doigts courir sur sa peau et le contact de lèvres sur son front. Il soupira, écho d'un autre souffle. L'ouïe vient en second. Il entendit le son de pas s'éloignant de lui, le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. L'odorat se met alors en route à son tour, une odeur de propre et d'embrocation qui chatouillait agréablement son nez. Il soupira en ouvrant les yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule, porte transparente, murs de pierres scellées, et planche de bois sous son dos. Une bosse de la taille d'un œuf avait gonflé à l'arrière de son crane pendant son évanouissement. Il se palpa la tête et trouva un pochon de glace posé en équilibre dessus. Il remarqua également les douleurs impressionnantes qui se firent sentir tout le long de son corps. A croire qu'on l'a roué de coups.  
Les souvenirs revinrent immédiatement à la mémoire. Il pâlit en s'asseyant sur la paillasse. Jack était mort, et pourtant il venait de se battre avec lui. Ses côtes qui lui faisaient un mal de chien quand il respirait, en témoignaient. Si c'était ainsi que cognait un homme mort, il lui fallait immédiatement qu'il présente des excuses à toutes les personnes qu'il avait fait disparaitre au service de Torchwood, Suzy la première.

Il se trouvait enfermé et il n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait l'odeur de fauve qui montait des cellules voisines ajouté à l'humidité qui courait le long des murs. Le capitaine l'avait mis sur le même plan que les weevil qu'il capturait. La colère avait disparue dans les limbes de son inconscience, mais les serpents de la haine était encore vivants. Il sentait les têtes se dressaient à l'évocation du capitaine. Comment pouvait-il survivre à une ultime confrontation avec lui ? Et ce baiser sulfureux dont il l'avait gratifié ? Que signifiait-il ? Juste un moyen de l'arrêter ?

- J'avais juste dit "chasse, capture et glace", fit une voix, provenant du couloir, je ne pensais pas que tu allais prendre ça pour toi. Et maintenant c'est toi qui te retrouve avec de la glace sur la tête.

- Libérez-moi !

- Pas avant que je sache, ce qui t'a pris. Et je ne parle pas de cette subite envie de me frapper. Qui aime bien chatie bien, dit-on ? Mais pourquoi exactement as-tu laisser le weevil m'achever ? Et puis, tu ne le demande pas gentiment.

- Libérez-moi, Capitaine, reprit d'une voix plus douce Ianto en se passant la main sur le visage, grimaçant au passage.

- Pas avant qu'on parle, c'est quand même incroyable, il faut toujours t'arracher les mots de la bouche. Au demeurant agréable à embrasser !

Ianto rougit, tandis que son ventre s'agitait sous des sentiments contraires. Il baissa la tête. La honte et le ressentiment se marquèrent sur son visage. Le capitaine avait le chic pour commenter une situation qui lui était déjà difficile.

- Tu pensais à Lisa en me laissant tomber comme ça. Penses-tu vraiment que c'est lui rendre hommage que de m'avoir laissé mourir ?

- Non, répondit-il faiblement. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix ! fit violemment Jack.

- Comme vous avec Lisa ? vous n'avez pas hésité, il me semble.

- C'était une tout autre situation. Ta copine était un cyberman, un être qui a eu toutes ses émotions d'éradiquées, répondant à une seule pulsion, celle d'accroitre le nombre des cybermens. Tu l'a vu, toi-même, elle comptait utiliser le hub comme base de départ pour son invasion et reformer une armée. Tu connais pourtant les cybermans, ce sont les êtres les plus dangereux qui soient, car ils ont été humains autrefois.

- Pas Lisa, elle comprenait ce que je lui disais. Elle réagissait comme un être humain.

- Non, plus comme un être humain normal. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, rester un humain 2.0. N'oublie pas qu'elle t'a proposé de te convertir aussi, après avoir pris le corps de la jeune Annie. Je croyais qu'elle était aussi ton amie. J'ai été obligé de donner l'ordre de la tuer, car sa mort seule pouvait empécher la mort de millions d'êtres humains. Je suis désolé, Ianto, dit le capitaine en posant ses mains sur la porte vitrée.

- Je n'ai pas été suffisamment auprès d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. C'est ma faute autant que la votre, Capitaine.

- Tu as fait à ce moment là ce que ton coeur te dictait. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre, mais c'est ça qui fait que tu es humain, la façon dont tu as de toujours espèrer. Que tout s'arrangera, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Ianto releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans le regard compréhensif du Capitaine. Il sentait que celui-ci avait réfléchi aux implications que sa déloyauté avait soulevé.

- De plus, reprit le Capitaine, c'était ton premier amour, celui pour lequel on est prêt à tout abandonner.C'est pourquoi je comprend ta difficulté à laisser partir le souvenir de Lisa. Mais quand même me laisser tuer ? tu aurais peut être pu avoir le courage de le faire toi même.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Quand j'ai vu ce weevil vous attaquer, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, toutes les pensées que je rumine depuis sa mort m'assaille sans relâche et je ne savais plus que penser. J'ai seulement refuser de bouger et vous êtes mort. Mais maintenant vous êtes vivant, vous et pas elle.

- Simple chance ! ça aurait pu être ma dernière vie, et tu ne l'aurais même pas su. De plus mourir sous les dents d'un weevil n'es pas la meilleure des morts, je connais des façons plus douces de terminer sa vie, celle du Président français Félix Faure, mort en pleine extase. Quel homme !

- Comment faites-vous pour revenir à la vie ? demanda Ianto d'une voix faible. Il sentait qu'il perdait pied, mais voulait connaitre certaines réponses. Il avait froid et les contours de sa cellule devenait flous. Il se raidit pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Je l'ignore. Un jour je suis mort et je suis revenu à la vie, abandonné par les seuls amis que j'avais dans ce monde. Depuis, j'ai subi plus de mille morts en ne sachant pas si c'était la dernière. C'est comme avoir une épée de Damoclès posée au-dessus de ma tête. Terrifiant, mais ça incite à profiter de la vie au maximum, comme la fois où je me suis entré dans le lit avec Mata Hari, sans savoir si j'allais subir le même sort que ses défunts amants. Une de mes meilleures nuits.

- C'est injuste! Vous vivez alors que nous n'échappons pas à la mort...

Ianto ferma les yeux, il tentait de maitriser les tremblements qui le gagnait. Le froid pénétrait ses os et les douleurs qu'il ressentait de son corps à corps avec le capitaine le faisaient souffrir plus profondément qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

- C'est aussi injuste de voir tout ce qui m'est cher disparaitre et ne jamais revenir. Je suis alors le seul à pouvoir m'en souvenir. Ianto, tu vas bien ?

Il venait de remarquer la pâleur du jeune homme et se dit que la punition avait peut-être assez duré. Il se montrait beaucoup plus raisonnable que tout à l'heure. Jack le regarda plus attentivement. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et la souffrance se lisait sur son visage aussi clairement qu'une pleine lune au cœur de la nuit. Jack ne perdit pas de temps, il entra dans la cellule et s'approcha de lui.

Ianto ne fit aucun geste hostile, se contentant de le regarder hagard, ses membres tremblants, claquant des dents. Jack posa sa main sur le front de Ianto, sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et il lui trouva de la température. Il le prit sous le bras et le souleva, l'aidant à marcher. Comme un somnambule, Ianto le suivit jusque dans la salle de soin. Il l'installa dans un lit et se précipita sur son téléphone pour rappeler Owen à la base, malgré l'heure tardive. Il était inquiet, se demandant si ses coups n'avaient pas été dangereux pour le jeune homme.

- J'appelle Owen, il va te sortir de là.

- non, gémit Ianto, non, pas Owen...

Jack raccrocha avant la première sonnerie.

- tu sais, tu n'es plus en état de refuser... Tu as peut-être des blessures internes et tu as vraiment l'air malade.

- Je sais - il éternua- c'est le rhume de Toshiko, j'ai la grippe. ce n'est pas grave. je vais prendre quelque chose.

Il claquait des dents, ruinant son éclata de rire tout en lui donnant comprimés et eau pour se soigner.

- Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas qu'Owen t'examine ? Tes bleus et bosses n'y seraient pas pour quelque chose ?

- Je ne serais pas contre éviter une explication avec lui.

Il enchaina sur une quinte de toux déchirante. Jack frémit. ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Ianto tremblait tout en tentant de se réchauffer.

- Alors qu'avec moi, ça ne te gène pas... Plutôt musclée tes explications, quand même. Bon, Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Laissez-moi, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix faible.

Il se retourna vers lui. Ianto avait reposé sa tête contre l'oreiller et essayait de trouver une position idéale pour dormir. Il grimaçait et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient impressionnantes.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Il planta son regard dans les yeux étonnés de Ianto. Je reste ici, et si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui, résolu à ne pas le quitter.

o0o0o

le Gallois ne répondit pas et le silence retomba dans le Hub. Il était tard, si tard et Ianto se sentait réellement malade. La fièvre le faisait frissonner et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il était conscient de la présence de son Capitaine auprès de lui. Quelque chose continuait de s'agiter dans ses entrailles. La haine ? la vengeance ? la honte ? Il se sentait trop épuisé pour s'interroger. Il ne souhaitait que dormir, s'affranchir de ses douleurs et rêver peut-être que tout irait mieux pour lui. Mais le froid qu'il ressentait l'empêcher de s'endormir comme son crâne qui continuait de bourdonner. L'épuisement eut raison de ses nerfs. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement comme un enfant dont les limites sont atteintes, se retournant pour que le capitaine ne le voit pas. Il ne supporterait pas de voir à nouveau ce regard compréhensif et rempli d'émotions inexpliquées. Ses épaules tressautèrent, alors qu'il tentait de maitriser les sanglots nerveux qui l'ébranlait.

o0o0o

Jack était resté assis, les bras croisés, évitant de le regarder. Il sentait que le jeune homme avait besoin de temps pour se remettre et encaisser ce qu'il s'était passer entre eux cette nuit. Il entendit un son étrange, comme un sanglot réprimé. son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il pleurait. Jack soupira. Les émotions humaines sont toujours aussi étranges. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, la colère et la haine l'avait poussé à se battre contre lui. Mais maintenant en sécurité dans la salle de soin, toutes ses défenses semblaient s'être effondrées. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il s'approcha de son lit et posa une main sur son épaule. Sa peau était si chaude et pourtant il claquait si fort des dents. Il fallait qu'il se réchauffe ou bien sa grippe allait avoir raison de lui. Jack ne se posa pas plus de questions, il se coucha tout habillé à ses cotés. Ianto ne se récria pas. Il se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Les sanglots se firent plus profonds, déchirants. Rien n'était plus dur qu'un homme en pleurs. Jack ne dit rien , se contentant de le tenir serré, son cœur battant la chamade. Il le laissa aller jusqu'au bout de ses larmes, expurgeant tous ses sentiments contraires. Il y verrait certainement plus clair après coup.

o0o0o

Ianto était perdu dans le maelström d'émotions qui le tourmentait depuis tellement de temps. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser du Capitaine, dont la présence chaude dans son dos lui apportait un réconfort profond et tout à fait inattendu. Il ne le haïssait pas -plus- pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il sentait au contraire la profonde sollicitude qu'il ressentait pour lui. Quelque part, cette constatation lui apporta de la joie. Il laissa la boule de ressentiment qu'il sentait toujours dans sa poitrine se dissoudre au contact de la peau de Jack sur ses bras. Ses pleurs cessèrent. Il se détendit presque brutalement et le capitaine raffermit sa prise sur lui. Son souffle chaud sur la nuque le berça tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Ce fut la première nuit, qu'il passa sans se réveiller plein d'angoisse, malade de haine.

o0o0o

Jack le tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa respiration se calmer peu à peu et adopter un rythme apaisé, hypnotique. Il sentit son corps se détendre contre le sien, alors que le sommeil le gagnait. Il le serra plus fort, s'installant de façon plus confortable. Il lui était doux de tenir ainsi le gallois, inconscient du désir qu'il inspirait à son capitaine. Inconscient, peut-être plus tout à fait à présent, se dit Jack, en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué la question de ce baiser entre eux. Mais Jack se sentait la patience d'un ange. Inexplicablement, le fait de le tenir ainsi dans ses bras lui donnait confiance en l'avenir. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps désormais avant que le sexy Gallois ne comprenne qu'il y avait toujours eu un fond de sérieux dans ses plaisanteries. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, préférant le voir venir vers lui, à la vitesse qu'il le souhaitait. Il espéra que ce moment viendrait vite car ce baiser si vite échangé lui avait donné un sentiment d'inachevé. Malgré tout, il se sentait bien. Le plaisir aussi se trouvait dans la chasse surtout lorsque le prix de la capture était si doux. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la nuque de Ianto, tout en s'endormant, rêvant que la chasse était ouverte.

o0o0o

au matin, Toshiko fut surprise de trouver les portes du Hub ouvertes. ainsi que celles du premier sous-sol. Cela l'étonna car Ianto était toujours enclin à vérifier plusieurs fois que tout était bien clos. En vérifiant la vidéo-surveillance, elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle de Jack s'occupant de Ianto. Puis elle manqua de tomber par terre en les découvrant allongé dans le même lit. Mais avec sa discrétion naturelle, elle effaça les vidéos et courut mettre de la musique pour les réveiller avant l'arrivée de Gwen et Owen. Suffisamment fort pour voir émerger un Jack passablement énervé de la salle de soin. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme, il eut un sourire, baissa le son et gagna son bureau, l'air de rien. Toshiko fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et alla voir Ianto.

Le jeune homme dormait encore, la bouche largement ouverte, le visage marqué par des coups et la respiration sifflante. Il s'éveilla lorsqu'elle posa une main fraiche sur son front.

- tu as de la fièvre, dit-elle, lâchant cette évidence pour cacher ses questions.

- Tu m'a donné ton rhume et j'ai passé la nuit dehors.

- A te battre, à ce que je vois.

- Oui, dit-il simplement, encore que je ne me souvienne pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Jack m'a appelé pour lui donner un coup de main avec un weevil, puis je ne me souviens de rien après ça.

Toshiko ne dit rien. S'il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il y avait eu cette nuit, cela le regardait, même si la curiosité la taquinait. Mais elle ne voyait pas de mensonge dans le regard du jeune homme.  
Jack passa derrière elle et lui demanda de vérifier la fonction recherche du réseau Torchwood. Elle obtempéra en souriant, se doutant qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire, tous les deux.

- Bien dormi ? demanda goguenard le capitaine.

- Aussi bien que possible avec une fièvre de cheval, répondit platement Ianto. Avez-vous pu attraper ce weevil finalement, Monsieur ?

Jack le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais pas plus que Toshiko, il ne pouvait lire le mensonge dans son regard. La fièvre avait-elle eu cet effet sur lui ? lui faire oublier tout ce par quoi, il était passé ? Jack sentit comme une chape de plomb lui tomber sur le coeur. Il devrait à nouveau s'attendre à ce qu'il le trahisse de la même manière. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de revivre ça. Il le regarda attentivement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme rougisse, se demandant ce qu'il avait à le regarder ainsi.

o0o0o

Ianto rougit. Jack le regardait comme s'il voulait lire dans son esprit. Mais, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il cherchait à y découvrir. Tout n'était pas clair dans sa tête, notamment à cause de son crane qui battait douloureusement, mais une chose pour lui l'était : la présence du capitaine ne lui causait plus autant de souffrances qu'auparavant. Au contraire il se sentait heureux d'être à ses côté. Certaines choses avaient changées depuis cette nuit, il ne sentait plus gronder le dragon de la haine à ses oreilles et cela l'apaisait énormément. Il sourit timidement au capitaine qui affichait un air sévère, espérant qu'il lui explique pourquoi il lui paraissait si méfiant ce matin.

o0o0o

Jack fronça des sourcils en voyant le sourire du jeune homme. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas versé du Retcon par mégarde dans l'eau qu'il lui avait donné. Mais dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas le regarder avec cette douceur au fond des yeux. Il se souvint du regard de glace qui lui avait jeté avant de le laisser mourir. Il accepta l'idée qu'il ait tout oublié. Il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Les malentendus entre eux avaient assez duré et n'allaient certainement pas gâcher ce qui pouvait arriver entre eux. Il referma la porte et lui raconta tout. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Ianto devenait de plus en plus pâle, les souvenirs revenaient et avec eux le malaise qui l'avait étreint toutes ces semaines. Jack s'en voulut de lui dire cela, mais il fallait que l'abcès entre eux soit définitivement et nécessairement crevé.

- Alors, maintenant qu'en pense-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, anxieux de sa réponse.

- Que je ne vous hais plus. Je pense que cette nuit m'a apaisée et que tout reste à reconstruire, la confiance, l'amitié (il hésita à ce mot) et qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir. Et vous ?

- tant que tu me jure que tu n'essayeras plus de me tuer ou de te battre contre moi, on va faire comme s'il ne s'est rien passé. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours préféré qu'on se batte pour moi.

Ianto éclata de rire, franc et lumineux. Le capitaine était redevenu lui-même et lui avait extirpé ses démons de son esprit. Tout restait à construire. Vraiment.

- Pour tes bleus, on aura qu'à dire que le weevil était particulièrement coriace. Maintenant Ianto Jones, il faut te remettre sur pied. on a une chasse au weevil à terminer.

- oui, et vous me payerez une glace, je sais...

Jack sourit et sortit, heureux, pour une fois, d'avoir pris sur lui d'éclaircir la situation. Ce Jones était décidément prometteur. Il n'y avait pas que la chasse au weevil qui était ouverte, celle du Ianto venait de commencer.

Fin

* * *

_piouh, j'espère que ça vous a plu, cette petite vignette entre deux épisodes. Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires, je les prends comme des cadeaux. _

_Et là, j'ai besoin de réconfort moi aussi..._


End file.
